


sure there are probably infinite dimensions, but im with you in this one so why would i try to find them

by unsweetpea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: The title is a line taken from Neil Hilborn's poem titled "Me, But Happy"This drabble was actually written in 2014, burried deep in my folder of unfinished fics, and forgotten for many many years. lmao. So now, here it is.





	sure there are probably infinite dimensions, but im with you in this one so why would i try to find them

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line taken from Neil Hilborn's poem titled "[Me, But Happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53HPQ8MJ-xA)"
> 
> This drabble was actually written in 2014, burried deep in my folder of unfinished fics, and forgotten for many many years. lmao. So now, here it is.

_Click._

The clear sound of the shutter and a blinding flash of quick light fill the entire studio’s space.

_Click._

Luhan shifts his sight marginally to the side, finding the short figure standing at the other end of the line.

_Click._

He tries to relax his face as he sees him, all serious-looking. And Luhan feels weak when he does because he looks so cute, so flawless, so immaculate, and so absolute to the extreme. He looks so perfect.

_Click._

And Luhan wonders a bit at the thought of Minseok taking notice of how Luhan is recently taking interest in him; how he steals glances when he makes his coffee in the morning; how he sticks to him and only him at the airport; how he longs for small touches when they sit together.

He was so caught up in the imagination when the photographer breaks the perfectly-constructed daydream.

“Luhan! Look at the camera! Yes! Yes! Tilt your head a bit to the side.”

And he obeys.

-

“What’s up with you? You seem distracted lately.” Minseok elbows him on his side. They were both walking from the nearby coffee shop back to their dorms when Minseok noticed his offbeatness.

“What?” Luhan said, “What do you mean?” And his right foot hits the leg of a metal chair outside the store which sets a group of girls screaming when they realized that it’s Xiumin and Luhan of EXO.

They were quick giving out autographs, they have practiced it. A couple of pictures here and there and they find themselves alone again, walking silently.

“ _That’s_ what I meant.” Minseok said. Luhan gives him a confused expression.

“You’re always so quiet these days, like you’re so deep in your thoughts. And you’re somehow always....smiling.” Minseok says, “Tell me, have you found a someone?”

“Heck no!” Luhan was quick and sharp. He can’t get caught now.

A long ‘ _eeyy’_ was heard from Minseok, who didn’t believe him one bit.

“I’m serious!” Luhan defended, which was very true.

“Well, whoever that lucky person is, tell me about her someday okay?” And he gives Luhan’s back a small pat and walks inside his room.

_Oh, but you already know who that person is. It’s not some girl._

_In fact, it’s you._

Luhan thought.

_It’s you, Minseok._

-

Luhan wakes up to the smell of Minseok’s brewed coffee.

“Oh thank God.” Luhan exclaims as he sits on the counter stool. He takes all of the mug’s bitterness and sighs at the familiar warmth.

“Did you just drink all of it within 3 minutes?” Minseok said with a shocked face.

“Maybe.” Luhan smirks and he pours himself another mug.

“Hey! You’ve had enough! The others have to drink too!” Minseok suddenly stops him.

“Calm down, crazy! I’ll make another batch for you, okay?”

“I don’t trust you. But okay.” Minseok says, “I’ll go wake up the others.”

 

Luhan comes back with a new coffee filter and water. He turns on the small coffee maker and asks himself, _How do I do this again?_

“I’ve switched it on. Okay. Now what?” He whispers to himself. He puts in the filter and added two fat tablespoons of coffee. “Eeeeh, what could go wrong?” And he adds in another two.

He was hastily pouring the water in the machine when Minseok came back, unsuccessful at waking anybody up.

“Hey! Slowly, you idiot!” And he rushes to Luhan’s side and held his hands. "You know, for someone who supposedly loves coffee, you kinda suck at making it."

Luhan likes it when Minseok holds his hands. He feels secured and safe. And he likes the little moments on stage when they would all hold hands together, only then he would find a perfect excuse to link arms with him.

But this time, Luhan doesn’t know if he likes it anymore. He was certain it was more than that. It was like the first time he had seen a soccer ball and played with it. He fell inlove.

_In love._

“Where’s my coffee?” Junmyeon asks with a strong tone of grumpiness and it was enough to break Luhan’s gaze at Minseok.

“Excuse me, I---“ Luhan suddenly says. “I’m just gonna go brush my teeth.” And he runs away to his room and he spends all morning thinking about that touch.

-

Minseok hates it when people leave. Luhan hates it too.

But they’re both adults, and they mustn’t show any hint of weakness. But when it’s your friend who leaves, nothing really matters anymore.

That’s what happened when Kris left.

 

They were all gathered up in their practice room, all very tired from dancing and singing all day. But they were all still smiling. Except one.

“Manager, where’s Kris?” Junmyeon asks but the manager only gave him a worried and melancholic look.

“Guys. I’m very sorry for this.” The manager starts.

“Why? Did something happen?” Baekhyun asks.

“Is he in the hospital? Is he okay?” Jongdae says worryingly.

“No, he isn’t. He’s very much safe.” The manager answers.

“Then, what is it?” Chanyeol asks.

There was unbearable silence inside the room when the manager answered him. They all don’t remember much about everything else.

But they do remember Tao crying and slamming the door shut.

-

They don’t speak.

Luhan and Minseok don’t speak for an hour whilst sitting together at Hangang park.

Luhan only watches the steadiness of the water. Minseok only feels the wind on his cheeks.

The sudden news slapped everyone right across their faces and nobody even felt like eating dinner or taking a shower or talking. They all just slept right away; hoping better dreams would come and take over. No matter how impossible it may sound.

Minseok easily shoots his emptied coffee cup to the bin a few feet away from him.

“So,” He scoffs. “I guess we’re just 11 now, huh?” Minseok says, looking at Luhan.

Luhan doesn’t speak.

“I guess that’s not so bad.”

Luhan doesn’t speak again,

“I think we can get used to it.”

Luhan still doesn’t speak.

“I think we’ll be alright.”

Luhan looks at his Minseok’s eyes and noticed how his tears have started to form around the edges.

“Say something, Luhan,” And Minseok crumbles down just like that. This most definitely isn’t him. He has to act strong and tough. He’s a man.

But Luhan still doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t even cry.

He doesn’t think too.

He most definitely wasn’t thinking right when he slid closer to Minseok and took his hands in his, wrapping them up like a pair of warm mittens.

He most definitely wasn’t thinking right when he took Minseok’s face in his palms, hesitating for a millisecond, but slowly but surely decreasing the millimeters between their lips.

-

Minseok doesn’t know when he first felt it. Maybe it was back when he first played soccer with Luhan. Or when he made coffee for him when they met. Or when they debuted. Or when he first held hands with him on stage. He doesn’t know.

But he’s certain now, more than ever, that whatever it was and still is; it’s love.

“I love you.” Luhan says, both locked in an embrace and Minseok says it back just before he finally sleeps.

Luhan pulls the blanket closer to their faces and hopes that he’d wake up like this when tomorrow comes.

-

-

-

-

-

“You’re not doing this, Luhan.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“Just hold on a bit longer.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can’t, Minseok.”

Minseok angrily sighs,“I can give you a hundred reasons why you should stay.”

“It’s not enough.”

“Not enough? How can you even say that? ‘Not enough’? How about me, huh? Am I not enough? We’ve been together for a while now! Can’t I be a good enough reason?”

“Min---“

“Am I not enough, Minseok?”

Luhan keeps his stare, “Minseok,” He doesn’t hesitate, “I can give you a thousand reasons why I should leave.”

-

_Ding Ding._

The bell by the door of his local coffee shop rings as soon as he enters for his regular takeaway.

It’s been weeks since the news came out and he’s rehearsed this. He’d be here by 7:30AM, order an iced americano for one, to-go, punch the straw in, and leave. He’d wear plain clothes and a black mask so no one would notice him.

But today was different. Today, he took his time.

“One Iced Americano, right, Sir?” The barista asked.

Luhan gave him a curt nod and the barista turns away to prepare the drink. He took a seat at a nearby table and waited for his name to be called.

He was scanning the area and found that he loved how the café was decorated with a sports theme. He particularly liked the soccer area.

His eyes linger, just below the bookshelf holding a soccer ball and a framed picture of Christiano Ronaldo with his clenched fists in the air as he ran through the field.

His eyes linger and, _wait—_

There was a guy in the booth, his back to Luhan, but he recognized him. He recognized his hair, his arms as he scanned through his phone for the morning news, his soft cheeks as he faced the windows to greet the morning breeze, his fingers as he sips from a mug of almond latte.

He’s suddenly reminded of Minseok’s own words, _Luhan, even if we were in a different universe, it would still be ‘us’ and not ‘you and me’_. _I’d fight for us no matter what._

Suddenly, a girl sits beside him and gives him a peck on the cheeks. “Oh, you came early?”

Luhan is awakened from his thoughts and realized that it was a different boy.

“Sir, here’s your coffee.” The barista says.

Luhan gets up and doesn’t waste a second, grabbed the cup, and walked out.

He walks briskly as he looks for someone in his contacts list.

 _Baozi_. Press Call.


End file.
